


The Other Brother

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Dipper and Mabel weren't twins?</p><p>What if they were triplets?</p><p>Told in the P.O.V of OC character Mark Pines, the three spend the summer in the Mystery Shack in the strange town of Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Mark's name does not come from Markiplier. I actually thought of this idea way before I first started watching his videos.

6:05 a.m.

That's the time I saw on my clock when I woke up. It was way to early. I rolled over and closed my eyes again, hoping to go back to sleep.

"Wake up you lazy bones!"

I guess not.

"Mabel, it's six in the morning. I'm not waking up," I mumbled. She walked over to my bed and climbed on top of me. 

"Don't you know what day it is?" she asked. "If I'm correct, it's Saturday. And I wake up until two in the afternoon on Saturdays. You know that," I replied. 

"Wrong. It's the first day of summer vacation," she said. "And you're know what else?" "Please, tell me," I spoke sarcastically. 

"Today's the day we get to go to Gravity Falls."

Oh yeah. I had forgotten. Our parents were sending us to visit our Great-Uncle Stan for the summer in Oregon. What fun.

"Wake me when summer's over," I muttered. Mabel pouted.

"But Mark," she whined. "This summer is our first away from home. Isn't that exciting?" I snored, pretending to have fallen back asleep. As a last resort, she started to tickle me.

"H-Hey! S-Stop that!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Mabel said in a baby voice. 

"Mabel, I'm serious! Stop tickling me!" I laughed. She finally stopped and I tried to catch my breath. "Is Dipper even up yet?" I asked. 

"No."

I grinned. 

"Why don't we get him up then?"

We walked across the room to Dipper's bed. 

"On three," I whispered. 

"One. Two. Three!"

We both jumped on top of him. Dipper yelped and opened his eyes in panic. When he saw us, the panic turned to anger. 

"What the heck?!" he shouted. "I was sleeping you know!"

"We know that," I said. "But we wanted to wake you." Dipper groaned. "Well thanks," he mumbled.

"Kids, are you up?"

"Yeah dad!" we shouted in unison. 

"Then start getting ready."

Mabel exited our room. Me and Dipper looked at each other.

"I call the bathroom!"

I bolted for the door, but Dipper shoved me out of the way. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Dang it Dipper!" I shouted. He laughed from behind the door.

"Should've been faster Mark!"

"You better not be singing in the shower again," I said. "Or I might just record it." He opened the door and walked out. "It's yours," he mumbled.

I smiled and went in. I took my shirt off and was in the process of removing my pajama pants went I caught sight of my reflection.

My bright blue eyes stared back at me from underneath my floppy light blonde hair. I looked down at my hands.

My six-fingered hands.

I looked nothing like Dipper and Mabel. Brown hair and brown eyes ran in the Pines family. But me? I don't know where I got my looks. Not even Mom's side of the family had blue eyes and blonde hair. 

My hands were my main concern though. Who has six fingers? Like, only one percent of the world has six fingers on their hands. I was a freak. 

"Mark! Hurry up!"

I stepped in the shower. After that I brushed my hair and teeth then dressed in my favorite clothes. My Fallout t-shirt, a pair of jeans, sneakers, and black hoodie. I knew it would be hot in Oregon, but I never took off my hoodie except when I was sleeping or in the shower.

"All yours dude," I said to Dipper as I exited the bathroom. He walked in and closed the door. 

"I'm so excited!" Mabel exclaimed. "I know. You've said," I responded. "What do you think Great-Uncle Stan is like?" she questioned.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked. "Last time we saw him we were like two years old." 

"I bet he's a great guy," Mabel chirped. I couldn't help but smile at her. "Me too."

"Mark, Mabel, Mom and Dad are getting ready to leave! Come on!"

"Keep your shorts on Dip! We're coming!" I shouted at him. Mabel and I grabbed our bags and ran to the car.

-timeskip because who wants to read about a car ride?-

"Make sure you treat your Great-Uncle Stan nicely," Mom said. "And don't cause any trouble."

"Mom, please. When have we ever caused trouble?" I asked. She laughed. "I can name a few times," she responded. 

"Be good kids," Dad said. "We'll miss you."

I heard the sound of the bus pulling up into the station. We took our bags, said a final goodbye to mom and dad, then boarded the bus. We waved as we pulled out of the station. 

"Want to play bus seat treasure hunt?" Mabel asked. "No thanks Mabel. I'm reading," Dipper replied. She looked at me hopefully. 

"Want to?"

"Sorry Mabel, but I want to beat this game," I replied, holding up my 3DS with a copy of Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. She frowned.

"Okay."

I hated seeing her sad, so I finally gave in and agreed to a game of bus seat treasure hunt. After awhile, she fell asleep. So did Dipper. I played my game for a little bit before shutting it off. I leaned back in my seat. 

"This is going to be the most boring summer ever," I whispered. 

Boy, was I wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this good? Do you maybe want more? Leave a comment if you do.


End file.
